


Family

by kerryleanne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryleanne/pseuds/kerryleanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for part of the Teen Wolf Christmas over on Tumblr. The Prompt was Family so here is a small exchange pre fire between Derek and Laura x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

FAMILY

“Where do you think you’re sneaking off to? You haven’t forgotten that its Christmas Day, have you?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and skulked back onto the porch. “Nowhere, Laura, and of course I haven’t; I just need to go wish someone a Merry Christmas. Go back inside before Mother starts looking for you.”

 

“It’s not me she’s looking for, mister.” Laura dragged Derek back through the front door by the sleeve of his jacket, stopping only when he dug his claws into its frame.

 

“Please Laura, I’ll only be gone for half an hour at most, can’t you cover for me this once?”

 

Laura crossed her arms and made sure to avoid the dopy looking puppy eyes that were now plastered over his face. “And where exactly are you going to be running off to this time? Please tell me it is not to see that girl again; you know that’s a bad idea. Mother and Father would kill you if they knew who she really was.”

 

Derek tried his best to maintain the puppy face and looked into his older sister’s eyes

“That’s precisely the reason why you’re going to be the most awesome sister ever and not say anything about where I’m going or who I’m seeing to anyone…Oh and let’s not forget how much you love me of course.”

 

Laura let out a sigh. Damnit; those eyes got her every time and he knew it. “Fine! You have half an hour, no longer, or so help me I will tell Mother exactly what you’ve been up to with that Argent girl the last 3 months.”

 

Derek threw his arms around his sister. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

With that he was out the door and en route to the meeting place he had arranged with Kate earlier that week. He knew Laura would never tell their family that he had been seeing an Argent, but he still wanted to be sure he was no longer than half an hour. Just to be on the safe side.  


**Author's Note:**

> Again Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Halffizbin xx


End file.
